Still Your Fan
by HardyGirl421
Summary: Matt's life is turned upside down after the Royal Rumble, but after the help of one special fan will that change?


_A/N: I had written this after Royal Rumble and completely forgot about it until I found the document last night. So I decided to put it up. If you disrespect Matt, or hate him, then that's your problem not mine. I still respect him no matter what. It says clearly in my profile if you wanna read. Enjoy! ;) Oh and review please.  


* * *

_Still Your Fan

I logged into Myspace as soon as Jeff and I got home from Royal Rumble, immediately I saw the comments, all the hate comments from my once loyal fans, it broke my heart to see how much the fans disrespected me.

_Matt I can't believe you would do that to your own FLESH AND BLOOD!!!!! That's sick Matt very sick! _

_PS: I'M SO DELETING YOU FROM MY FAVORITE WRESTLERS LIST YOU ARE NOW #1 ON MY HATED LIST!!!!!! _

_Ihatematthardy!_

_Matt, _

_That was really low, I mean come on how could you do that? You used to be my hero, and I used to respect you but now I don't._

_-Maddie_

I couldn't take it anymore, it was just a storyline, how could all of my fans do this? Don't they realize it's _just_ a storyline. Tears flooded my eye lids but I refused to let them fall, not in front of Jeff, he wouldn't want to see me crying.

"Matt are you alright man?" I quickly wiped my eyes and looked over at my brother, he had a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah Jeff."

"You sure dude you look upset." Jeff sat beside me and read some of the comments, his face dropped at how much hatred people could write in a matter of hours. "Oh man."

"I can't believe my fans would turn on me."

"Don't they know it's just a storyline I mean we're still brothers." I shook my head, as I continued to stare at the screen, Jeff put his arm around me in a comforting way. That's what I love about my brother, he's always there when I need him, just like I'm always there for him. We've always been tight, this whole me hating him thing is a storyline. I would _never_ be jealous of Jeff, in fact I was so proud that he finally got what he wanted, the WWE championship. But just me ruining his dream destroyed the fans relationship with me. I got up and walked to the living room sitting on the couch, Lucas jumped onto my lap, and licked me before laying down, wagging his little tail.

"Matt come here."

"Jeff I don't want to read anymore hate comments."

"No it's not that come here."

"Jeff please-"

"Dude just read this." I sighed, getting up and walking back over to the computer, I really wasn't in the mood to read anymore hate comments, it broke my heart enough.

"What Jeff?"

"Dude just look." I stared at the screen, when a comment caught my eye, it was posted five minutes ago, and by the way Jeff was smiling I knew it was good. "Read what this fan wrote Matt, it's beautiful." I scanned the comment, my eyes welling with tears but they were of happiness.

_Matt,_

_I want you to know that no matter what happens I will always support you. You were the very first wrestler I saw as a child. You put on a great performance that night and I will never forget it. I know for a fact that you would NEVER turn on Jeff, you love him too much to betray him like that. Everyone else that hates Matt, knock it off. You don't know what a true fan is, a true fan sticks by a Superstar no matter what, not turn on him just because he was DOING HIS JOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Matt's doing his job by becoming heel, he had to do that to Jeff because it's a storyline. Matt I will never stop being your fan, just seeing you makes me happy enough said. Your the best and you will always continue to be the best. Your my hero Matt, I know it was painful enough to have to do that to Jeff but your probably having fun with him now that Royal Rumble's over. xD Anyway stay safe, and keep Jeff out of trouble. ;) _

_MF'er and Hardy fan for life!  
_

"See Matt that right there proves that you still have fans out there that love you."

"You know what your right Jeff I'm not going to let fans put me down by hateful comments I have to step up and be there for my true fans."

"There you go bro." I looked back at the screen and smiled, before typing a reply.

_Thanks so much that means a lot to me. I'm glad your sticking by my side. I'll still be your hero. Your the best. _

_-Matt_

Jeff and I hugged each other. With the help of just one very special fan I'm able to keep my self- confidence.

_I hope you enjoy this little one-shot. ;) Review please._


End file.
